Breaking the Rules - Four-Eyed Style
by popmuzik68
Summary: Yukio does Rin a favor - sort of! This was written for a mom/daughter fanfiction challenge! We pulled prompts/anime from a bowl. My challenge was breaking the rules and the anime was Blue Exorcist. This is my first ever story. And of course I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of these adorable characters.


Breaking the Rules, Four-Eyed Style

"Shiemi! What are you doing here?"

At Yukio's furious whisper, Shiemi gasped and dropped the small basket she carried. They had nearly collided at the doorway to the boys' dorm.

"I – I came to give this to Rin. For the bruise on his face."

Yukio snorted. "He is too hard-headed to even feel that wound. Save your work for someone who really needs it." Besides, if Shiemi looked close enough she would see the bruise on Rin's face matched the shape of Yukio's knuckles. Damn his "big" brother for hiding all his extra glasses.

"What are you doing up this late, Yukio? And outside?" Shiemi blinked innocently at him. Nee cheeped from her shoulder in question.

Yukio sighed and adjusted his glasses. His last pair of glasses.

"I left something in my classroom."

Shiemi narrowed her eyes. She was smarter than most people thought. "Yuki, you don't lie well. What are you really doing?" She straightened her shoulders. "Is Rin in trouble?"

"Not yet! I mean, NO!" Crap. He really was a terrible liar, especially to Shiemi. Shadows crossed the moon, hiding his face except for the glint of his lenses. He sighed. "It's just – well, tomorrow is a big test in demon theology class. If Rin fails, they may kick him out of the cram school."

"What?! They can't!"

"Or Mephisto may ship him off somewhere where he can't cause any trouble." If such a place existed. Rin could get in trouble inside a paper bag. "I was going to …..borrow the test to help him."

Shiemi's face lit up like a paper lantern. "Oh! Let me help! Nee and I can sneak in with you!"

"Absolutely not! There is no way I will let you help me with this."

Ten minutes later, Yukio and Shiemi crept around the side of the building, towards the right classroom. Nee glared at him from her shoulder. He could not bear the thought of his mistress taking such a risk.

"I left this window open earlier afternoon. If I boost you up there, can you open it wider?"

"Of course, Yuki!"

Shiemi grabbed his hands and used his bent knee as a step. As she reached for the window sill, her foot slipped and they fell backwards.

"Ooof!" Something extremely soft and warm threatened to suffocate Yukio. The warm mass smelled like sun-drenched plants and the garden of Heaven…..

"Yo, four-eyed chicken? The hell are you two doing?"

Yukio pushed Shiemi – and her bountiful chest – off him and scrambled to his feet. Nee shrieked in anger at the rough handling. Shura stood a few feet away, a half-empty bottle dangling from her hand.

He groaned. His plan was going to hell.

"I left something in there. Something important."

Shura smirked. "Try again, mole."

"It's none of your business, Shura. Go home and finish your drink. Maybe have another one. Or ten."

Shura's lifted brow showed her surprise at Shiemi's defiance. But she took another drink and made a shooing motion. "Carry on, you sneaky lovebirds. I have a sword fight with Baldy in a few minutes anyway."

They looked at each other. This was getting too surreal. But Shura wobbled away, muttering something about Baldy and bad timing.

"Maybe I should just give up and let the moron fail." The moron was snoring in their room, manga still clenched in his hand, unconcerned if he passed the damn test or not.

"Fail what?"

The new voice made them both whirl in surprise. Bon stood in the shadows, his usual glare in place. "What are you doing sneaking around here this late? And Shiemi, your skirt?"

Shieimi went scarlet and yanked her skirt down. "We're trying to help Rin!" she exclaimed in defense. "He can't fail his theology test tomorrow."

"So you two are trying to sneak in a steal the test? You, Yukio?" Bon laughed. "Good luck!"

"You won't mention this." From Yukio, it was not a question.

Bon shook his head. "Okumura couldn't pass that test if you tattooed the answers on his arm. I won't tell, but I will laugh when he still fails."

Shiemi stamped her foot. "Bon! Help us. Boost me up so I can open his window further. Or I will tell Mephisto you were sneaking around campus at night!"

And ten minutes later the three tumbled into the darkened class room. This time Bon landed on Yukio. That experience was not particularly pleasant.

"Yukio, get the damned test. Shiemi and I will listen out for anyone."

Yukio nodded and headed for Professor Todo's desk. The test was in a folder on top – he had seen it earlier. He took his phone out, intended to snap a photo of the test page. As he opened the folder, a black cloud of coal tars streamed from within it.

"What the – " Bon whirled around and Shiemi squeaked in surprise. The small demons flooded the room, no end in sight.

"Yukio!" The others yelled in angered surprise.

"I didn't know he booby trapped it!" Yukio protested, swatting several demons aside. He was not armed. This was certainly his worst idea ever, especially considering the goal of helping his worthless brother. _Even if he passes this test, I'll kick him out myself!_

Bon chanted. Nee used his awesome plant skills to contain the demons. Yukio used his emergency holy-water squirt guns to bring them down. By the time the horde was destroyed, it was close to dawn. The three stumbled out of the window and landed in the bushes.

"Get back to your dorm, both of you. And thank you."

Bon rolled his eyes. "Didn't have much choice, did I? Damn demons. And sons of Satan!" But he lifted his hand in farewell before sauntering back to his room.

Shiemi stood on her tip toes to kiss Yukio on the cheek. "You are a good brother, Yuki!"

He hoped his blush didn't show in the dim light. "Go home, Shiemi. Thank you – and Nee- for your help. I don't know what Rin did to deserve such friends."

Yukio groaned as he dragged himself up the steps. Their dorm was still and quiet. Even Kuro was draped across Rin's bed, sound asleep on the pillow above his familiar's tousled black hair.

Without bothering to undress, he fell on his bed.

Rin rolled over and yawned. "Where you been, little bro? I woke up and you were gone."

"I was trying to help you." He tossed his phone to his brother. "Study this. It's the test you're taking in theology today."

Rin blinked sleepily at the phone and yawned again, pointed teeth prominent. "Test? Theology?" He stretched, making Kuro twitch in his sleep. "That one-eyed jerk surprised it with us this morning. Pretty sure I passed it alright. I copied off Konekomaru. He's too scared of me to say anything."

In his sleep-deprived state, it took Yukio a few moment to process Rin's words.

"You took the test already?"

"Oi – yes!" Rin rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. "Told you that. But thanks for looking out for me."

Yukio was familiar with the term of feeling one's blood boil. Now he knew exactly how it felt.

"You slacker! CHEATER!" Without thinking, he dove on his brother, rolling them both on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

Kuro jumped to the floor, twin tails held high in indignation. Hmmph. Boys!


End file.
